Oh, Cherry Baby
by StayGolden
Summary: Begins in the middle of the story, Dallas and Cherry converse while Johnny and Ponyboy are in hiding. Could Dallas' obsession with Cherry change his fate? And could Cherry actually fall for a no good hood?
1. Crazy Broad

Notes: This is the first chapter in a story that will be somewhat long. I plan on finishing it through. I don't own any Outsiders characters, they all belong to S.E. Hinton.

Five days previous, Cherry Valance had told Ponyboy that she hoped she'd never see Dallas Winston again. In jest, she'd mumbled she'd probably even fall in love with him. But there she was, driving her cherry red sting ray right back into Greaser territory like she said she wouldn't. But Cherry couldn't help herself; she wanted to help Ponyboy and Johnny, and she thought the only way that she could was through that devil, Dallas Winston.

Cherry spotted the white blonde hair immediately because Dallas was sitting on top of a table right outside of the Dingo. He was deep in conversation with an older looking hood and she thought maybe she shouldn't even approach the two. At least it would give her an excuse to get out of there, she thought, doubting herself. But just as she was about to pull away, the other greaser went inside the food joint, leaving Dallas Winston alone, looking hard, and smoking a cigarette.

The soc girl parked in a vacant spot and locked her doors before she took a deep breath and walked over to Dally. He looked kind of deep in thought, looking out into the distance and seemed to be working out problems in his head. Cherry coughed a little as she stood a few feet away and he looked up.

"Just a few a days ago you're tellin' me to get lost and now you're comin' a lookin' for me? Crazy broad…" Dallas smirked, eyeing Cherry and then eyeing her tight sweater. "Not that I mind Red, is it getting' lonely on the West Side?"

Cherry shook her head and her red hair blew in the wind. "You know what Dallas Winston, I was coming to find out about Pony and Johnny! But I don't think I can even stand you for as long as it takes to find out!" She was shouting again. Everything about Dallas Winston made her want to shout but it also made her want to let him do whatever he wanted with her. Even when he was rude, the boy had a certain dangerous charm.

Dallas smiled a mean little smile before his face softened again. "So you want me to tell 'em that you hate 'em and all, for doing away with that soc bastard? He was gonna hurt 'em you know…you're kind ain't as sweet as you think."

Cherry nodded her head and looked down, ashamed. "I know; I know he probably deserved what he got…I'm willing to testify that Bob was drunk you know? To the police, I know that Pony and Johnny were only defending themselves." She was tearing up a little, thinking about how horrid an ordeal everyone had gotten into.

Now Dallas Winston was a bitter boy and all but he didn't like to see nice broads cry. He didn't like it one bit. "Look Red, you're helpin' us out now aintcha, don't get all misty-eyed on me." He suddenly jumped up off the table and with the hand that wasn't holding his smoke, went to rub a tear as gently as Dally knew how off of her face.

Cherry looked down at his hand skeptically, submitting to the harsh caress before shaking it off completely. She had to admit though, she felt some sparks, even in that swift contact.

"Look, can I getcha a coke or something'?" The greaser asked, rubbing his hands together, wishing he didn't come off as to hopeful. Dallas Winston didn't need girls to like him; he didn't even want to admit to himself that he may actually like Cherry more than the average pretty girl.

And just when she thought she might say yes, just when Cherry thought Dallas Winston could have a softer side to him; he had to ruin it. Thinking of his reputation, the towheaded boy just had to add, "You know, first cokes then who knows, I might talk you into coming back to old Buck's with me for some fun…" His eyes glinted slyly and he had meant it jokingly, but Cherry just scowled.

"Only place you're going is to hell!" The cheerleader huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Look you know where to find me, but don't come looking unless you've got news on Pony or Johnny!" She warned, turning on her maryjane heel to walk right back off to her car.

All old Dallas could think about as he drove up to Jay Mountain was Cherry. He'd been thinking about Johnny and Ponyboy too much, and thinking about that girl was a much-needed escape. Cherry was the fieriest girl he'd ever laid his eyes on and every fiber of his being told him to welcome the challenge. Dallas wasn't one to back down, maybe rethink his approach, but definitely not back down.

He strode into the old abandoned church, looking very much like he'd self-proclaimed himself king of it. His rich laugh could be heard as he ruffled Pony's bleached hair, "Wake up Blondie! Johnny, get up pal!"

The younger boys were more than glad to see him, begging for news from Tulsa. And he told them everything, that is, after he'd quenched his hunger at the local drive through.

"You remember that broad from the movies?" Dally asked in between a mouthful of barbecue sandwich and a sip of coke. "The redhead?"

"Cherry!" Said Johnny. "Yeah Cherry Valance!" Exclaimed Pony.

"Well she said she'd testify for you, that the Socs were drunk, that it was self defense. You'd get off real easy…" Dallas explained, adding in the fact that he thought it took a lot of nerve from her to just approach him like that.

"That's it! I'll turn myself in," Said Johnny. "Look with their help we might not get into trouble at all, it was self defense after all." And Ponyboy agreed. Things were looking up, especially after Cherry had volunteered to support them.

"Man, that little broad sure does hate me though, I offered to buy her a coke and she told me to go to hell." Dallas's sly little grin dropped a little. "So do you think she might like me a little?" He asked uncharacteristically, and the younger boys just laughed.

As they sped back to Tulsa, with Dally driving like the true maniac that he was, the gloom and doom seemed to be lifting for them and in place of it, hope filled their hearts. Hope for different things of course, but hope all the same.


	2. Pony and Sunsets

Dallas pulled Buck's convertible into the Curtis' gravely driveway just as it was getting dark outside. Johnny Cade had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of the seat and Ponyboy was looking off into the distance of the setting sun.

"Hey kid, what are you thinking about - you're far off right now man…" Dallas asked, as the car stopped in the driveway. He lit up a smoke and decided against waking Johnny up just yet, as he looked to Pony for a reply.

"I was just thinkin' about sunsets Dally," Ponyboy said and shook his head. He knew Dallas Winston would tease him for thinking about sunsets and he didn't elaborate.

"What about 'em?" Dallas asked, arching an eyebrow. He'd almost laughed at first but Ponyboy always seemed to be wiser than all of the rest of the gang, even though he was the youngest. And the blonde boy thought he might listen this time.

Ponyboy looked off into the golden sky again and then looked back to Dally. "Well you can see them everywhere can't ya? I mean, up on Jay Mountain they look the same as they look right here. And I figure they look same here as they do on the West Side."

Dallas looked confused but agreed, "I reckon' they do kid." He looked up then, at the setting sun, and the clouds were tinted gold and orange. He'd never quite looked at one before and the beauty of it almost gave him chills.

"I'm just sayin'," Ponyboy continued, "That if the sunsets are the same everywhere, then other things must be the same too. Like Greasers and Socs, it seems like there's such a barrier, but sunsets make me believe there ain't." Ponyboy gave Dallas a sad smile and a shrug, just as the lights came on at the Curtis' porch.

"Listen Ponyboy, I never thought about it like that. But I'm pretty sure we'll always be Greasers and they'll always be Socs, and we'll always be just as different as we are now," Dallas said as he nudged Johnny none to gently to wake him up. "Look kid, we're home." Dally was good at hiding emotions, to most he didn't even have any.

As the Curtis brothers rushed out to greet Ponyboy, he told Johnny that he should give it a night and then turn himself into the police the next day. Dallas said it would be easy to explain, that after killing a boy in self-defense you get a little shaken up and scared and you have to get away. Dallas cared for Johnny more than he cared for any other boy, and assured him that he would be at the trial and as helpful as he could.

With a quick wave goodbye to the rest of the gang, the towheaded boy headed out. He needed to get the car back to Buck's before the old drunkard knew it was missing and he didn't want any questions from Darry as to why he was bringing the kids back.

He was mildly assured that everything was going to go okay for Johnny and Ponyboy; the courts went easy on kids on their first offense anyways. And as he pulled into the little gravel lot in front of Buck's big old run down place, the sun had just set and Dallas gave some thought to what Ponyboy had said. The boy had remained hard and skeptical as Ponyboy explained that things might not be so different in the East and West sides, but he'd wanted to believe that it was true. If that was true, then maybe Cherry was looking at that same sunset, thinking about him the same way he was thinking about her.

Dallas waltzed into Buck's, with a nod to the man of the house sitting behind a bar table. Everyone there knew him, and even if they didn't, he gave off a lazy sense of familiarity that made people want to believe they did know him. Dallas always moved with fluidity and as he shrugged off his leather jacket, he grabbed a beer out of a nearby cooler.

Buck's house was pretty much an every night party. And although he wasn't often reminded, he was the youngest regular visitor to old rodeo star's festivities. That's why the gang looked up to him, Dallas just came off as older. He'd seen things, he knew things that kids never saw or knew. And for that reason, the kids around Tulsa's East Side respected him, as well the adults.

Sitting down in a chair a bit far off from the noise and the crowd, Dallas popped open the beer and took a long swig. The greaser looked just as tough as he was. He wanted some quiet, he wanted to relax, and then he wanted to go to sleep so that he could be prepared for the shit from the cops the next day about Johnny and Ponyboy. And just when he thought maybe he'd get that, he locked eyes with tall blonde on the other side of the room. Fuck, Dallas thought, as Sylvia started walking over, he'd hoped he'd never have to speak to that two-timing broad again. Just what he needed after a god-awful long day.

"Hey Dally, thought you were supposed to be in the cooler for a while longer," Said the over made up blonde, clearly pretty even under all of the dark makeup. "You look good," She added with a sugary smile, the kind that could even be interpreted as nice if you didn't know Sylvia already.

Dallas looked Sylvia up and down, his icy eyes were drawn to parts of her anatomy that were clearly defined by her tight top and jeans. "Good behavior," Was all he said, as he took another gulp of his beer. He didn't let on he was done with her yet, he wanted to give it a minute.

"Good behavior huh?" Sylvia asked, a dark grin flitting across her dark red lips. "Finally figured out that good behavior gets rewarded?" She asked suggestively, moving to run her black heel over the bottom of Dally's leg to be seductive. And he let her do it to, even savored it; it had been an awful long time since he'd gotten any female affection. "So what do you say Dal? You wanna go upstairs with me like old times?" The blonde asked hopefully.

Dallas just grinned then, nudged her foot off his, stood up, and grabbed her chin in his hand. "The old times when you weren't fuckin' with Tim Shepard? Listen, doll, I ain't about to go upstairs with such used goods as you, and hell my standards ain't that high in the beginning." He walked away without looking back and up the stairs to his normal room. Throwing off his boots, Dally laid down on the bed, ready to get some sleep before the commotion the next day would bring.

After he'd come back from the cooler before, he'd always taken Sylvia back, ignoring rumors that she'd two-timed him. In the past, Dallas didn't care about the honesty of a girl and least of all Sylvia – she was pretty and she was more than willing. But something in him just didn't think Sylvia was all that great anymore, especially after he'd been so close to Cherry Valance more than once in the past week.

"


	3. Not All Black and White

Dallas awoke abruptly to the sound of pounding at his door. Buck's iron fist was relentless and he kept on knocking, "Dallas, get your lazy ass up, the fuzz is outside askin' for ya but I'm not lettin' 'em in."

He'd been expecting them of course; he knew he'd be asked to testify, but this early in the morning? The towheaded boy turned to look at the clock and it was…oh..10:30. The fuzz hadn't been so early after all. Dallas got himself up, threw on a shirt and leather jacket, put on his boots, and made his way down to the front door.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Dally asked, with a little smile, leaning half his body against the frame of the door.

"We understand that you may have some information that we need presented at a Mr. Johnny Cade's court case at 3 o'clock this afternoon. You'd better show up, Winston, you don't need any more trouble," The burly cop stated sternly, eyeing Dallas, looking at him just like he looked at every other hood in the neighborhood.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there, 3 o'clock on the dot…sir," Dallas said, giving the cop a mimic salute and shutting the door in his face. Oh the joys that today would bring.

Dallas sat as quietly as he could on the hard bench of the courtroom at the local courthouse; he would fidget every now and then because the proceedings took quite a long time. Johnny and Ponyboy gave their testimonies, as did he. And the lawyers seemed to be quite sympathetic to their self-defense pleas. Then, Randy the soc took the stand and admitted to being drunk. And finally, of course they'd saved the best for last, little Cherry Valance won the court over by claiming that she believed it truly must have been self-defense because of what she'd experienced earlier that eventful evening.

And so Johnny and Ponyboy got off real easy. Johnny got stuck with some community service and Ponyboy, well, he was free to go on as before. The court thanked everyone and told everyone they could go on home and rest easy.

Dallas was relieved to put it lightly, a huge weight felt like it was lifted from his shoulders. So while Ponyboy hugged the brothers that were his rocks, his family, Dally went over to talk to Johnny because his parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Listen kid," Dally said, as he rested both of his palms on Johnny's shoulders. "This worked out real well for you." He had a lot of emotions running though him, mostly relief, but maybe a little brotherly love also. "But I swear, Johnny," Dally continued, acting tough, and trying to hide his real feelings, "If you ever get yourself into trouble like this again, I ain't gonna help ya…"

Johnny nodded, wide-eyed and took in the words that his idol, Dallas Winston, was saying. Dally's face softened again. "I don't want you being tough Johnny, don't be like me. I want you to keep yourself outta trouble, because jail man, it'll change ya and if you get yourself killed, I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you, Johnny ya know? You're a good kid…" Dallas was just flooding out his emotions all at once, and his grip tightened on Johnny's shoulders.

"I know, Dal. From now on, I'm gonna be careful. I sure learned my lesson. I won't go wanderin' by myself at night no more, I'm not gonna get in a mess again," Johnny spoke softly, trying to comfort his hero. He'd never seen Dally quite so open with his emotions before, and Johnny felt comforted by it. He realized, sure he might not have good parents, but he had Dally and that sure was something.

"Good Johnny, cause for a while there you sure had me worried." And then suddenly, Dally pulled the younger boy into a hug. It was so uncharacteristic that both of them were shocked, and Dallas pat him on the back as he pulled away. "Yeah you're a good kid, after all."

Cherry had been talking to Randy after the end of the trial, sitting on the steps of the courthouse crying her last tears for Bob. Even though he had started the fight, she couldn't just let go of him that easily. But she swore to herself, after today, it was done. As Randy rubbed her back soothingly, the redhead girl noticed the greaser boys exit the courthouse in good spirits. She honestly was glad for Ponyboy and Johnny; she knew that they were good kids, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her tears dried as she watched Ponyboy interact with his older brothers, Soda giving him an old punch on the shoulder for congratulations. She smiled a bit and let her eyes wander over to Johnny and Dallas, talking quietly near the streetlamp at the edge of the street. And as Cherry watched a little longer, she was pleasantly surprised to see Dallas pull Johnny into a hug. Her heart felt warm as she viewed the gesture.

"Thanks Randy, for being here for me," Cherry said, giving Randy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to go see how they are…I'll see you in school alright?" She waved goodbye before walking over to where Dallas and Johnny were standing.

Dallas noticed the girl walking over; he stood up a little straighter and the façade of toughness returned to his face. Johnny noticed her to, but he kept his eyes downcast.

Cherry acknowledged Johnny first, "Hey Johnny, congratulations. I'm really glad things turned out okay…" She put her hand out to shake his own, a gesture that let him know that she wasn't holding grudges over the whole mess.

"Th-thanks Cherry…look I'm real sorry-" Johnny began too apologize again, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"You don't need to be sorry, Johnny, not anymore." Cherry smiled warmly at him and he nodded back at her, giving her the smallest smile as well.

"Look, I'd better be heading home, who knows what my parents been thinkin'," He said, as he rushed off to Darry and Pony who happened to be driving back to the neighborhood. "See ya Dal! Bye Cherry!" The cheerleader waved to both Johnny and Pony as they drove away.

She'd really yet to acknowledge the towheaded boy, who was leaning up against the lamppost looking at her carefully and smoking a cigarette. He could barely stand there and keep his hands off her, she looked so good and had helped his friends out so much. "You done real good, Red, you know that?" He asked her, talking through his smoke.

Cherry shrugged, giving him a small smile as she took in his tough stance. He'd hardened again but she'd seen that moment of closeness with Johnny. "I did what I could, any decent person would've…" She added, biting her lip and shrugging.

"Thing is, there ain't many decent people left 'round here," Dallas said, thinking that this probably included himself as well. She was one of the decent ones and well, he just wasn't.

"I saw you talking to Johnny, you're pretty decent to him Winston," Cherry cut in, grinning easily as she remembered the hug. "So you see, it's not all black and white." And things weren't black and white, this whole trial had proved it.

Dallas looked into her eyes then, and smirked a little bit, "So that mean you ain't decent all the time Red?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow at her. He expected a slap in the face but all the girl did was laugh at him and shake her head. The whole street seemed to light up when she did.

"Maybe," Cherry added slyly, crossing her arms in front of her as she debated asking him something. Oh hell, his hair was blowing in the wind and he did look all devilishly handsome, "Do you wanna buy me a coke?"

Dallas had been grinning at her, but when she had asked him that question, he looked almost shocked. Dally had half a mind to ask her if she was sure she wanted to be seen around with him, but decided against it. She might have changed her mind. "Yeah, alright," He said, standing up tall finally after having been lounged against the post.

They started to walk towards the Dingo, it was in between Soc and greaser territory. Dallas noticed that Cherry looked chilly, with her arms wrapped around herself and the wind blowing her light sweater and her curls. He took off his jacket and put it around her. "I don't like frozen cherries," He said with his trademark smirk, tilting his head to admire her again.

The Soc girl rolled her eyes and laughed a little, feeling the heaviness of the brown leather jacket around her. It smelled like cigarettes and something that must have been Dally's scent, and something about wearing it made her feel so safe and so in danger at the same time. It gave her the chills. "Does it make me look 'tough,' Dallas?" She asked, as they headed across the street to the Dingo.

"Yeah Red, you look tuff enough," He nodded, as he slipped an arm around her small frame. And finally, his skin finally came in contact with that famous red hair, the red hair that had really started everything.


	4. Soft Spots

Cherry Valance didn't know exactly how she felt about her overly spontaneous actions; she'd seen Dallas give Johnny that hug and something had just snapped in her, snapped so much that she'd asked him to go with her to get a coke. It wasn't that she hadn't been entertaining the thought of Dallas Winston in her mind, since that very first night at the movies, it was just that the uncharacteristic gesture of kindness he'd shown to his friend got her courage up. Dallas Winston was a tough hood, sure, but he'd shown he could also be caring. Bob hadn't been a nice guy to her, she realized after the ordeal, but everyone thought he was a nice guy. And Dallas Winston was the polar opposite, he wasn't a nice guy and people knew it – but she couldn't stop herself. Cherry, the most popular Soc in school, was incredibly intrigued by the toughest hood in the neighborhood.

Dallas' arm was lazily slung around her shoulders, as they walked into The Dingo, and she just noticed how tall he was; a good 10 inches taller than her. Had he always been that tall, she thought to herself, admiring his height and profile as he let go of her and slipped into one of the booths. Cherry sat down primly, looking around to see if anyone was in there that she knew.

Dallas noticed. "Gonna get in trouble Red?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes and then looking around too.

Cherry didn't know anyone there; they were mostly greasers and tough looking ones at that. "No," She said evenly, looking right back at him. Cherry didn't want Dallas thinking that she was so prissy. "I wouldn't care so much even if I did." It was easy for her to say that now, now that she knew she wouldn't anyways.

Dallas laughed at her, rolling his eyes. "Sure, Red, bet you never been in trouble in your whole life huh?" He asked. Dallas could tell she was trying to impress him, trying to come off like she wasn't a goody-goody little Soc, but she really was. And for some reason, that's the way he liked it. Sure, the girl had fire, but she was still good girl.

"I've gotten into trouble!" Cherry countered, wondering though, if her definition of trouble was even at all similar to his. "And don't call me Red no more, it reminds me of that night we first met…" She snapped, looking at the menu.

Dallas shook his head and smirked at her, "Yeah, me too." He added before he got up to go get them some drinks. While he was getting the cokes he couldn't help but look back over to her, sitting up so straight and looking a little scared as she noticed some hoods looking at her. Shit, that was Shepard. He got the drinks and quickly went back over to the booth. "Maybe that'll cool you off this time," Dallas added, as he turned around to give Shepard a mean stare. "What are you lookin' at, grease?" He said, eyeing Tim.

"That sure is a cute broad, how much did you pay her to come in here with you Winston?" Tim shouted across the restaurant, laughing with some buddies from his gang.

Dallas was angry that Tim had insulted him and he was even angrier at Tim for calling Cherry a cute broad. Hell, he'd be mad at Tim for even looking at her. "You lookin' for a fight Tim?" He asked in a deadly calm type of voice, and Cherry became even more interested in her menu. This was the Dallas she wasn't so sure about, the boy who could kill you by looking at you.

Tim wasn't really looking for a fight that night though, so he backed off immediately. He and Dally were pretty evenly matched and he wanted to go hunt some action of his own without a black eye. Tim and his buddies got up and walked out, but not before Tim got in a "if you ever get tired of that old hood, baby…" as he passed by their table.

Cherry was getting angry at this point too, she hated fights. She hated that Tim and Dally were fighting because of her. "Never, so get lost," She said in a low voice that Tim could still hear as he exited.

Dally looked at her with a grin, yeah, she sure was fiery. "Shoulda known better than to leave ya alone with the likes of his gang starin' at ya," Dallas said, as he took a sip of his coke and Cherry nodded, taking a sip of hers too. He looked angry, but he couldn't stay that angry looking at Cherry across the table wearing his jacket.

"I hear it's good to have someone like Dallas Winston watching my back." Cherry smiled a little, biting her lip. She was glad he didn't have the cold blue fire in his eyes anymore.

Dallas was about to make a smart comment about liking to watch her from the back too, but he withheld. "Depends don't it," He shrugged, resting his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the booth.

"Well yes, I suppose it does," The cheerleader replied, in a suspicious voice. She wasn't ready to let her whole guard down yet; in fact, she was starting to wonder what she'd got herself into. "So where's your girlfriend?" She asked, asking more to find out if he had one. If the rumors were true, Dallas always had some sort of girl.

He scowled for a second at the thought of Sylvia, her treacherous smile under all that make up. "I ain't got one no more, that girl was two-timin' me…" He answered, running a hand through his light hair. "Why you askin' anyways, got a soft spot for me?"

"I don't know if that's what you'd call it," Cherry shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about it. Of course, she had a soft spot for him; every time he looked at her chills ran through her. That was something that no Soc boy could ever do to her. It was all about experience and charm, and Cherry thought she could lose herself in Dallas' if she wasn't too careful.

"What would you call it then, Cherry?" The tough boy asked, leaning across the table to her and using her name for the very first time. He wanted to know, he wanted to know if this was a one time thing after all that had happened, was she just stringing him along? He wouldn't be the dope that fell for that again.

"I'm not too sure…" Cherry admitted truthfully. Of course it was his looks that had originally attracted her to him, but she'd realized after their brief encounters recently that he was fiercely loyal and true. It was the passion that he had for his friends that sealed the deal, she'd realized she'd wanted that sort of passion directed towards her. "But I want to find out," She added quietly, anxiously twirling a finger around a red curl.

God, he thought, was there a thing about her that didn't set him off. He had thought it was her fire that made him like her so much, but this nervous gesture turned him on too. Dallas was a guy that liked to feel powerful, and he liked that he had this kind of effect on her. But she also knew how to stick up to him too. "How can I help ya find out?" He asked, moving his hand to stroke the side of her wrist only a little, across the booth.

Cherry eyed the gesture apprehensively, then looked up into his eyes. That blue fire had returned to them again, without the harshness from before. "Well, we'll see," She gulped, losing herself in the fire in his eyes for a moment. The sun was setting, she noticed as she tore her eyes away from his and she knew she'd need to be heading home soon. "Dallas, I think that I need to get back home soon."

Dallas was still looking at her, his eyes roaming now. "Yeah, alright," He said getting up from the booth, waiting for her to get up too. She walked in front of him, and he couldn't help but notice how tiny she really was, how fragile. She had to have guts, and she had to trust him a little too. Dally knew he could've taken advantage of her at any point, and with another girl he would've tried. Hell, he tried it on her at the movies, but now he didn't want to scare her away. Still, he couldn't resist a little pushing.

Sneaking up behind her a little, he bent down and whispered gruffly in her ear, "There ain't nothin' about you I don't like." He was so close that his breath tickled her ear.

Cherry just about blushed the color of her hair. Bob had been forward like Dally, and she'd always pushed him away. But Bob sure didn't have Dally's charisma. She felt fidgety, jittery and she didn't know quite what to say. And she was glad she didn't have to say anything because Dally just walked ahead of her and told her that a red thunderbird was his car.

Dally didn't open the car door for her, and she hadn't expected him to. That was just something she'd have to get used to, that is if they even ever saw each other again. She sat quietly in the passenger seat, directing him to her house on the West Side of town. Thinking quickly though, she stopped him before they got to her house a bit. Cherry didn't want to have to explain to her strict parents that a greaser had driven her home.

"Thanks for the coke," Cherry blurted out, not knowing what to do about the tension-filled silence within the car. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap.

Dally grinned and nodded at her, "Anytime, Red." He meant it too, he didn't want her to get up out of this car and be gone from his life like that. He'd never felt for any girl what he felt for her, though he couldn't place the feelings. Looking back at her he could tell she was nervous again; she didn't want to be but she was. "Relax, baby, I ain't gonna bite ya…" He joked and his eyes glinted. And before she'd realized he'd rested his left hand on her thigh, over her light skirt. He wasn't gripping it hard, it was just…resting there.

"I…thanks again," Cherry smiled weakly, she felt weak from the contact. She was holding herself back. She made a move to get out of the car but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second baby, that's my jacket you're wearin," He laughed, then pulled her back inside, maybe a little bit too hard because she'd ended up quite close to Dally. And before Cherry knew it, he was kissing her. Probably the gentlest kiss Dallas Winston could muster, she mused, though it still was rough and wild. His hand was tangled in her hair and her hand was pressed against his chest.

Cherry pulled away, breathless after a minute or two. "Dallas, I've really got to go…" She said, as she took off his jacket and laid it in the seat.

He just nodded and looked at her, not looking fully satisfied but wearing a bigger grin than he had been wearing before. She got out of the car and began to walk, but he pulled up next to her. "When am I gonna see ya again?" He asked, like it was no big deal.

Her eyes lit up for a second at the question and she thought hard. "Meet me this Friday at the Nightly Double?"

"Sure thing, baby," Dallas said before finally pulling away.

And as Cherry walked the block to her house, she felt completely breathless. Safe and dangerous at the same time, she thought contentedly, it was something she could maybe get used to. And Dallas just took long drags of his cigarette on his way home, thinking about Cherry red hair and Cherry red lips.


	5. Still Two of the Best Lookin Broads

That whole week through school, Cherry couldn't believe that she was meeting Dallas Winston at the movies on Friday. She also couldn't believe that Dallas Winston had kissed her breath away. Of course, she knew he'd be able to, but she just didn't know how things had progressed so quickly over the past 3 weeks.

It was just 3 weeks ago that she'd first laid eyes on Dally at the movies, 3 weeks ago that he'd said things to her and Marcia that had made Ponyboy's ears turn red, 3 weeks ago that Johnny had killed Bob in an old vacant lot on the East Side. It was 3 weeks ago that had turned her life upside down, the good kind of upside down. The kind that made a once prissy girl so caught up in an image and lifestyle able to open herself up to new things. Cherry had once thought that she was a different breed than the greasers, that she'd always be typecast and stuck in her little life of Madras and cheerleading, but now…she thought to herself, anything was possible.

On Friday afternoon, sitting in history class waiting for the clock to tick away to the end of the day bell, the vibrant redhead found herself wondering if Dallas was going to bring his friends to the movies with him. The gang always seemed to be together, and she thought idly, that at least one or two of them would be tagging along with Dallas on a Friday night. She looked over at Marcia, her good-humored best friend, taking notes on a piece of paper and paying attention.

"Pssst," Cherry whispered, to the girl sitting at the desk to her left. "Marcia!" She exclaimed quietly. And the shorthaired girl turned her head.

"What's up Cher?" Marcia turned her head and cocked her eyebrow at Cherry. She stopped paying attention to the teacher much earlier, Fridays just weren't good days for listening to lectures.

"Are you doing something tonight?" Cherry whispered back, hoping that she'd say no. Marcia had never been a girl to look down on the greasers and Cherry had told her that night at the Double that she couldn't help but daydream about Dallas. Marcia had even hit it off with one of his friends, the rusty-haired one though she couldn't remember his name. Perhaps Marcia might join her at the movies, it'd ease her mind at least. Cherry still wasn't completely comfortable around Dallas; he was impulsive and his behaviors mirrored that. With Marcia there, at least she'd have a friend.

Marcia shook her head, her dark bob falling messily out of place. "No, why. Wanna do something?" She asked.

Cherry nodded and then proceeded to tell Marcia about her short date with Dallas earlier in the week. Marcia had gasped and giggled at the details, and didn't seem completely put off to the idea of going with Cherry to the movies in the evening. Cherry was glad that she had a friend that could see past the barriers and be easygoing either way.

The bell finally rang, it was finally the weekend. The Friday night that Cherry had been looking forward to all week.

"So you wanna pick me up at my house and we'll go to the movies together?" Cherry asked Marcia as they walked out to their cars together.

"Sure thing. Don't get too dolled up! You don't wanna get that old hood's gears going too much!" Marcia joked to Cherry, giving her a wink before they both got into their cars and drove to their good little neighborhood on the good side of the tracks.

Meanwhile, Dallas had woken up a goddamn mess on Friday morning. The time had passed so slowly and the only way he could think of wasting time until Friday was drinkin' and fightin'. Just the night before he'd gotten in a riff with Tim Shepard again; the way he saw it, it was completely unavoidable. Tim had in passing mentioned that every girl Dally got eventually came running to him, and thinking about that made his blood boil. Especially, thinking about it in regards to Cherry. So, he'd gotten himself a tuff black eye and in the morning, he'd realized maybe he'd boozed up a little too much the night before.

Oh well, Dally thought to himself, such was life. He bummed around the Curtis' all morning and wandered around. And later in the day, he eventually found himself hanging out in the vacant lot waiting for the sun to set. He sat on playground appliance, chain smoking and wondering what Cherry would be wearing that night. As much as he'd tried, he couldn't get the little broad off his mind at all. Maybe, Dally pondered, once he'd had her he'd be able to think of other things. But even that didn't seem entirely likely.

"'ey! Dal!" Someone shouted from across the street, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a jolly Two-Bit walking on over to him, wearing his trademark sleeveless Mickey Mouse t-shirt.

Dally nodded at him and said," Hey Two-Bit, what're you doing alone? Where is everyone?"

"Darry told Ponyboy and Johnny that they needed to finish a report for school, the hardass and Steve and Soda are working late tonight I heard. Guess I'm stuck with ya, Dal," He shrugged and laughed, pulling out a beer bottle covered with a paper bag.

Dally looked off into the distance and then looked back to Two-Bit scowling, "Aw shit man, I gotta date tonight." He wasn't sure if he wanted Two-Bit tagging along either. "I'm heading over to the Nightly Double in a minute or two…"

"You decided to forgive Sylvia again? I saw her the other night, she was lookin…" Two-Bit started in but Dally cut him off.

"Not Sylvia," He growled, getting down off the children's playground. "I thought that little redhead hated me, you know the one, the spy? But turns out she kinda took a likin' to me," Dally added proudly, as Two-Bit eyes widened. "You can come along if ya want, hunt some action for yourself."

Two-Bit shook his head as they walked to Dally's car, got in, and headed over to the drive in. He figured Dallas must have wanted to impress Cherry because he'd brought his car and was actually paying to get in the place.

Dallas parked in the back row, of course, and got out to look for Cherry. She was the one who saw him first, however, and waved at him from the concession stand. She was standing next to Marcia who noticed that Dally wasn't alone either. Two-Bit was sauntering up behind him.

"Sorry about the tagalong," Dally said nodding behind him as he approached the two girls, realizing Cherry had brought her friend also.

Cherry just shrugged and laughed as she heard Two-Bit come up next to Dallas and give a low whistle. "Like I said before, two of the best lookin' broads I ever seen." She then noted Marcia blush and decided it was a good thing she'd brought her along. Two-Bit went right up and started talking to her, and in no time they were giggling together. They really were the same person, Cherry decided watching them joke.

Dallas noticed Two-Bit going for Marcia and thanked the lord. He wanted Cherry all to himself, call him possessive but that's just the way he was. He watched her laugh at Two-Bit, taking all of her in. She was wearing a full black skirt and a bright green blouse, and he was surprised to notice that the first couple of buttons were undone. Dallas thanked the lord for that too. "You sure are one doll," Dallas grinned, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her towards his car. "You know what this movie's about?" He asked her, as they both climbed in the front seats of his thunderbird.

Cherry gave him a sideways glance and shrugged, looking at the screen. "Look's like another one of those beach movies…" She replied, sipping on the coke she'd just bought and looking at him with those big, innocent green eyes.

Dallas nodded and slipped his arm around her, as he tried to pay attention to the movie on the big screen. He'd never noticed before that she smelled like apples and he found her more and more completely distracting as the movie played on. What he didn't know was that Cherry felt the same way, and she kept stealing glances at him from the side as they each in their own way became more comfortable being so close to one another.

Author's Note: This was just a transition chapter…and there should be a lot more Cherry/Dallas in the next one. I feel like I can't just focus on the two of them alone, so these chapters have to come along every now and then.


	6. Hot and Heavy

Author's Note: Up late on Christmas Eve, I decided to give you a Christmas present.

Dallas noted that they'd been sitting so close to each other for quite a long time as the movie played on, and his hand was rubbing small, lazy circles on her back. Cherry had sort of half rested her head on his shoulder and was almost falling asleep to the relaxing feeling of his hand and the lulling of the far off movie voices.

Looking up slightly, the redhead could see Dallas's pointed chin, looking ahead at the movie screen. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't really know how to go about it. As aggressive as Cherry could be, she had no idea how to put the moves on Dallas Winston. He seemed so much older than her whenever she was with him, and so much more experienced. The adventurous girl deep down inside of her wanted to drive him wild, but her brain told her not to move so fast. Throwing caution to the wind, Cherry leaned up slightly and placed a small kiss on his jaw.

Dallas, of course, hadn't been watching the movie closely; he'd been waiting for some sort of sign from her that it was okay to make a move. And when Cherry leaned in for a quick delicate kiss he thought that that was just as good as any. She was about to lean in for another, when he turned his face down to catch her full on the lips. It was only their second kiss and there were the same sparks as last time, if not more of them.

Cherry turned her whole body toward him, and her small hands went to his shoulders, running over them underneath the heavy material of his leather jacket. She could feel the tenseness in his shoulders, and she found herself wondering if he was holding himself back. She figured he must have been, but she liked that he was being careful with her. Maybe the tough hood did know how to show some respect to girls, she thought, but she felt lucky that she was the first to have seen this side. His breath was smoky, and as Cherry's hands trailed down his hard chest, she could tell his heart was beating wildly. Hers was too.

Dallas slipped his tongue into her mouth and Cherry didn't protest, she just grabbed onto his shoulder and moved closer. One of Dallas' hands kept tangling insistently within her red curls and the other was holding her at the hip. He broke away from the kiss only to breath and watched Cherry's euphoric expression as she regained composure after the kiss. Dallas gave her a toothy half-grin and went to work kissing her jaw and neck; her skin to him was like water to a man that had been in lost in the desert for a very long time.

Cherry grinned back at him and was at a loss for words. She'd never been kissed so thoroughly before. She wondered if Dallas kissed all the girls this way, how many girls had felt this way about him? And really, she wasn't the jealous type but Cherry couldn't even think about Dallas' past history. She'd never ask him about it either.

Of their own free will, her hands sought the heat of his skin, and untucked his shirt, burrowing under it. They ran up his toned stomach and Cherry felt Dallas react with a shiver and a small animalistic growl. Her hands felt a few scars littered across his abdomen, and although she wanted to see them for herself, even if his shirt was off, the movie theater parking lot was too dark. He'd been through a lot clearly, and maybe with time she could really learn all there was to know about Dallas Winston, the good and the bad. Cherry thought she could handle it. She thought for the first time fully, that she could actually handle him. And not just the caring Dally that she and Johnny knew; the reckless, bitter one too.

Dallas was trying to be gentle; he always was one for the rougher side of things. He didn't think Cherry was exactly ready for all of that, and so he tried to keep composure. His kisses were light and affectionate, and he'd only gotten carried away while sucking a particularly sensitive spot above her collarbone. But as soon as her warm little hands snuck up under his shirt, something snapped in him and his kisses became more bruising and more insistent. Dallas nipped at her jawbone and went back for her lips, reclaiming them with his own. He expected Cherry to be a meek partner, especially in a hot and heavy car make out session at the Nightly Double, but she didn't show any signs of wanting him to stop, yet. His hand at her waist ungracefully untucked one side of her blouse from her skirt, and Dallas moved his hand up inside of it, stroking her side, bare skin against bare skin.

Cherry didn't seem to realize that he was practically on top of her and as his cool hand reached up under her shirt, she shivered. Dallas rubbed up her side, his hand was a lot smoother than she thought possible. And it wasn't until the hand moved up to rest on top of her bra that she thought Dallas a bit ahead of himself. Cherry pulled away, not completely, but enough for the tough boy to get the picture.

Dallas let out a frustrated growl, and settled his hand back on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her face and looked at her, questioningly.

Cherry noticed that his eyes were wild, shining brightly blue. And she gave him a little bit of an embarrassed smile, "I'm just not used to it, it's all been happening so fast." She moved to run a hand through his famous blonde hair. "You're different, you know? I gotta get accustomed to everything is all…"

"Yeah, yeah I don't mind," Dallas nodded, pulling her close back next to him, shoulder to shoulder, as he lit up a smoke. She looked over to him and smiled gratefully, now she knew she was something special. Dallas Winston didn't wait for just any girl; she'd heard that much about the hood.

"Oh! What happened to your eye?" Cherry exclaimed, as she finally noticed the dark bruised circle, residing under his left eye. Her hand went to the side of his face as she looked at it.

"Got into a fight," Dally said simply, liking being fussed over. Whenever he was with Sylvia after a fight she never said nothin' about bruises or scars he collected. He looked over at the redhead, "Say…it was for defendin' your honor actually…"

Cherry scoffed at him, shaking her head as her mussed up red hair shook too. She didn't like boys getting into fights over her usually, but this was Dally, and to him, he was doing something heroic. "Well ain't you my knight in shining armor, baby," Cherry joked, elbowing him in the shoulder as the screen of the movie went dark and the credits began to roll. She was about to lean over to kiss Dallas again when she heard someone shout a "woohooo!" outside of her open car window. Dally and Cherry both turned to look as Two-Bit and Marcia came walking up. Two-Bit was grinning like a madman and Marcia was too.

Two-Bit leaned into the window uninvited and shook his head at Dally before looking at Cherry. "Well what's that Cherry?" He asked pointing at her neck. "Did a wild animal come by an attack ya or somethin'?" He cackled mercilessly and Marcia covered her mouth in a fit of giggles.

Cherry hadn't really looked herself over but looking in the car's review mirror she could see a big hickey starting to come out on her neck; it was the biggest one she'd ever seen! Cherry just scowled toward Dallas and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as the ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. And as a matter of fact, a ghost of a smirk actually appeared on Cherry's as well.


	7. Say It

'Wild animal, indeed' was Cherry's inner monologue at that moment in time and leave it to no good, funny man Two-Bit to point that one out. Cherry noticed that he had his arm wrapped protectively around Marcia, shielding her from the cool breeze that had started blowing. Funny how gentleman-like these greasers could be, she thought, even her greaser...well, sometimes.

"Did you guys like the movie?" Marcia questioned good-naturedley, tilting her head to the side in a way that looked innocent, but Cherry knew her better.

"Not like we were watchin' much of that movie over here," Dally couldn't help but brag and leaned back languidly in the leather seat of his ride. His lofty smirk expanded more and more until Cherry elbowed him, hard in the shoulder. "Hey cool it baby, I was only kiddin'," He calmed, wrapping an arm around her and giving Two-Bit a warning look not to say anything more. The younger greaser took the hint, immediately.

Marcia giggled a little behind her hand and shook her head, "I gotta be heading home y'all, my folks will just about die if I come home any later. I'll definitely see you all around." She gave Two-Bit a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at Cherry as she went back to her car.

"Aw no sweat, doll, see ya." Two-Bit said, kicking dirt off of the dusty ground of the movie theater parking lot after she'd kissed him. "Dallas you still going to Buck's tonight? I hear it's supposed to be hoppin'," Two-Bit questioned, raising his eyebrow and hoping that he couldhitch a ride.

Dallas shrugged, eyeing Cherry. "I don't know, man. I guess it depends...you gotta head home any time soon?" He asked Cherry, while twirling a red curl loosely around his finger. He pet it back down against her collar.

"Mmm...no," The redhead thought carefully, and fully decided she wasn't ready to call it a night. "My folks ain't in town for the weekend, anyhow."

"Well, you don't wanna go to Buck's though do ya...I mean, it's kinda rough for a girl like you..." Dally added, holding her closer. "We could always do somethin' else, go to the Dingo."

"No!" She cut him off. "I want to go!" Cherry rested her head lightly on his chest and nuzzled closer to him. "If I'm gonna go with Dallas Winston, I need to know what kinda competition I got!" She laughed and the vibrations of it reverberated through Dally's chest.

"You sure?" Dallas asked, shrugging and nodding at Two-Bit to hop on in the car then. Two-Bit let out a 'yippee!' and kicked his feet up in the back seat. "So we're goin' together now, huh, Cherry baby?"

Going together, she liked the sound of it. Yeah, she really did.

"Well whaddayou think about it Dallas?" Cherry shot back cutely, turning around to the back seat to give Two-Bit a little wink.

Dallas lit up a smoke and pretended not to hear her. This was what he'd wanted right, but he hadn't exactly thought about the ramifications of 'going' with Cherry Valance. Oh hell, speak up naysayers; he'd proven he could take it. "I think that's a pretty good idea, doll," He said nonchalantly, as smoke drifted around his lit cigarette through the sides of his lips. Avoiding the seriousness of the conversation though, Dallas smacked the busted radio in the car, "Ain't there any way to get this piece of junk to work..."

And that's how two greasers and a soc agreed on some country music as they drove across the traintracks on the way to Dally's age old hangout. He wanted to show Sherry off but he also didn't want these rodeo people getting to comfortable around her. Sure, the gang was fine, but even Tim Shepard came 'round Buck's sometimes. Dallas made his mind up to keep his eye on her at all times, afterall, she was his now. And this was HIS territory that she was willingly entering into.

Dallas pulled the car up around the back where all the rest of the junky cars were parked, and a few nicer ones from the local rodeo stars. The Tulsa dirt kicked up around the car as he peeled into the spot, and Cherry hung onto her seat for dear life. "Whoa, buddy!" The redhead scowled at him and shook her head good-naturedly.

Two-bit's high pitched hyena cackle was heard from the back of the car and Dallas smacked the dashboard. "That's it! Get lost Two-Bit!" He shouted and bopped the younger greaser on the head as he jumped out of the car and sped away into the big house in search of a beer. The blonde boy looked back to Cherry then, and eyed her cooly. She was sitting there fixing the bows on her blouse and pulling some of her curls out from beneath the collar. And then she looked up, curious green eyes fixed on the calculating grey ones.

"So..." Cherry trailed off, mimicking Dallas' smug speech pattern. "Goin' together huh? Didn't even know Dallas Winston went with girls," She added, a proud little glint in her eye.

"Shit, red. Why you always gotta call me 'Dallas Winston', makes me nervous," He confided, fidgeting in his seat. Grey eyes met green again.

Cherry bit her lower lip of the left side and thought about it. It was true; she never called him Dally. And she didn't have time to consider it anymore before his tall frame was looming over hers and something cold had found it's way around her neck. It was Dally's St. Christopher medal.

"That makes you my girl." Dallas concluded, pulling her hair out from around the chain and petting it against her neck.

Her much warmer fingers wrapped around his hand as it lay flat, still against her neck. "Dally..." Cherry whispered, which came out as a husky alto murmur.

And with that Dallas snapped, absolutely snapped. He brought his hand up and tangled it in her hair, using it to pull her closer to him. "Say that again," He growled, his warm breath brushing over her right ear. "Say it."

"Dally. Dally, Dally, Dally..." Cherry trailed off, as he claimed her lips brutally with his own.

**A/N: I know, I know it has been for absolute ever since I've updated but I've found I've been re-inspired to write more of this story and have a plot in mind. I recently went to a Greaser/Soc themed costume party and it sparked so many ideas off into my head. I'm also working on some stories for some other films, so be on the lookout for those as well. Reviews are much loved, and thanks to those who haven't given up on this fic yet! I promise, promise to continue very soon. Within the week a new chapter will be up! **

Love, Love Love.


End file.
